Life Gets Stranger
by EdwardHasMyHeart
Summary: As Joker starts to rise into power, his past becomes less important. But when a lost love is now discovered and may i add a cop, things start to get intense, as they both find each other at the top of one anothers list to bring down.
1. Robbery gone stranger

Twenty-seven year old Katrina Liddick sat in a court room staring at Harvey Dent, as he walked in. The new DA of Gotham City. What a drag. He only has his eye on one thing. Her best friend, Rachel Dawes. Rachel was sitting in the chair bedside Katrina, rummaging through papers.

Katrina's eyes met Harvey's as he sat in a seat beside Rachel. She rolled her eyes, flashing him a small smile. Her shoulder length blonde hair was pin straight and held up in the back by a clip. Her soft blue eyes were now focused on the judge.

Harvey stood up. " Don't worry. I've got this one." Rachel and Katrina both looked up at him. " What? Harvey, you get every case." Katrina said.

Garvey sighed. He pulled out a coin. " Heads, I take it. Tails, you take it." They watched him flip it high into the air. He showed them both. Of course. Heads.

Katrina picked the coin up off the table. She flipped it over. Both sides were head. " Hey! You cheated!" She yelled to him.

Harvey shrugged. " I didn't cheat. I just make my own luck."

Rachel sighed and pulled Katrina back into her seat. " Just let it go." She turned back to Harvey. " You can't just leave something like this up to chance, Harvey. These cases are important."

Harvey smiled slightly. " Oh I know. This is my father's lucky coin. Trust me. I know exactly what I'm doing."

Turns out he did. Harvey was way better qualified than thought. Leaving Katrina a little mad and jealous. She walked out with Harvey and Rachel. " We need to find out a better way to get you reelected as our DA." Rachel said.

" There's plenty of time for that, Rachel." Harvey replied.

Katrina chuckled to herself. Getting Harvey elected again was going to be a piece of cake. Now the mayor, that was a different story. Instead of cleaning up the city, he was doing only God knows what. An unusual sight caught her eye, from one of the windows. She stopped and pressed her hands against the cool window.

There was some sort of commotion going on down the street at the bank. Her eyes fluttered to a bunch of cars parked outside. She started walking away a little faster.

" Katrina?!" Rachel called after her. " Where are you going?!"

Katrina kept walking. " What was the name of that new criminal?" She asked over her shoulder.

Harvey and Rachel exchanged glances. " You mean the Joker?" Harvey asked.

" Yeah. Him." Katrina replied as she walked in the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katrina slammed her car door shut and started walking up the steps to the bank. She stopped and turned around. There was a dark colored van parked in front of her car. There was a man inside the driver's side. A gun shot from inside broke her focus.

She threw open the main glass door. Inside there were people sitting on the ground, holding some sort of bomb. Her eyes caught the eyes of one of the bank employees. Without thinking she walked over to the young woman, who was trembling with fear.

" What's happening?" She whispered.

The woman pointed. Katrina looked over, following the point of her finger. There were at least four men. All of them wearing plastic clown masks.

Gun shots were shot in the air again. A clown was shooting. " Everybody on to the ground!" He yelled. Then there was a loud shot gun shot.

Katrina ducked down and saw an employer holding a shot gun. Two of the clowns slid on the floor and headed for cover.

The man was eventually shot down, by one of the clowns. Katrina walked up a little farther so she was only feet away from them. " Hey. We got company." One of them said.

The other turned around and studied her hard.

" Should I kill her?" The other asked. The other one shook his head no.

The one clown shrugged and them aimed the gun at the clown that saved her life, kind of. " I'm betting the Joker told you to kill me." The one said.

The other one sighed. He looked at his watch. " No, no, no, no. I kill the bus driver."

" Bus driver? What bus-" He was cut off as a school bus broke through the building. Katrina screamed and jumped back.

The remaing clown looked back at her. " Um… excuse me." Katrina started.

The clown studied her.

Katrina cleared her throat. " Um… do you work for the Joker?"

The clown kept studying her. " Hello?" Katrina asked.

Another clown stepped out of the bus. The clown that was watching her shot the other clown.

Katrina jumped a little.

There was a big sigh. " Oh, Kat. Don't you remember me?"

Katrina looked at the clown suspiciously. Her throat went dry and her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest. " Jack?"


	2. Even more stranger

Katrina watched him throw his gun to the ground in amazement. " Wow… I'm not gonna lie, but I am kinda surprised that you remember me." His voice was hard and he didn't take his eyes away from hers.

" Jack… what are?" He interrupted her. " DON'T EVER call me that again!" He snapped. Katrina jumped back a little. " Okay… sorry." She whispered.

He sighed and looked around. " Well… isn't this a place for a lovely reunion." His voice cracked a bit. " Do you… remember… the last time we were together?"

Katrina focused her eyes down to the tiled floor. " Yes." Her memory flashed back quickly.

~ _Flashback~_

_Katrina's eyes fluttered to Jack's face. He was watching her with his piercing green eyes. Her mind was racing with so many thoughts. " What happened out there tonight?"_

_He shook his head. " Nothing!" He snapped. " It was stupid to even drag you into this!" All the yelling was making Katrina cringe._

" _Jack… you're really scaring me! So just stop! I saw you kill that man!" She yelled back at him._

_Jack shrugged. " Oh well. It wasn't worth it to keep him alive anyway."_

_Katrina sighed. " That doesn't mean you kill someone! What the hell is the matter with you anyway!"_

_Jack threw his arm out and whacked her right on the cheek. " This city wants to play games?! Fine!"_

_Tears welled up in her eyes. " Jack… we can't be together. They'll send you to Arkham!"_

_He turned towards her with a deathly look. " So… you're leaving me?"_

_Katrina sighed a look away towards the wall. " Yes."_

_~ End of Flashback~_

" You gonna walk out again, Kat?" His voice was now urgent.

Katrina glared at him. " I told you it was over then. And it still is." She napped.

" Fine." He whispered. " But… when hell starts to break loose… don't come crying to me."

She folded her arms across her chest. " Oh believe me. I won't. You can just tell your… um… boss. The Joker, right? That his little games are about to end. He's at the top of my list to bring down now."

He stopped in mid footstep to look back at her. " And… I'm sure you're one of the people he's going to eventually bring down too."

Katrina chuckled. " Yeah. Ok." She picked up the gun he threw and threw back at him. She watched him catch it. " Oh. And next time he wants to rob a bank… tell him to stop being a coward and rob it himself."

" Why don't you tell him… yourself?" Jack pulled off his clown mask and Katrina stared at him with wide eyes.

**UPDATE FOR THE DEVIL WEARS PURPLE WILL BE UP TOMORROW AND MAYBE I'LL UPDATE THIS ONE TOMORROW TOO. BUT PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Little list of victims

Katrina forced the words from her mouth. " You're… the… Joker?" She pulled her blonde hair to one side and ran her fingers through the smoothness, nervously.

Joker shook his head. He put his arms out in a confused gesture. " What's the matter, Kat? What happened to all that stuff you had to say? Hmm? Where's it go? _Kat _got your tongue?"

There were police sirens in the distance. Katrina looked away from him, long enough to think to something to say. " Fine. Next time you decide to rob a bank… don't be such a coward! Rob it all by your damn self! I think you're capable of it!"

Joker sucked in his teeth. He reached for her and spoke through clenched teeth. " Come here!"

Katrina smacked his hand away. " Don't touch me!"

He grabbed the back of her head with one hand and he held a knife to her with the other. She squirmed and tried to break free. He held her face in his. " Look at me!"

Katrina glared at him. She looked over to the entrance doors. Blue and red lights were flashing near by. Kat kneed him hard in stomach.

She watched him, hunched over, start laughing. He pointed the knife at her as he spoke. " Okay. I got somewhere to be. So. We can settle this later, when I come and get you."

" Get me?!" Katrina shrieked. " Oh. So, you have a list of people to kill?! Smart. Real smart."

He nodded. " Thank you. It is smart."

Katrina sighed. She put her hands on her hips. " And where exactly am I on this little list?"

Joker put his hand under his chin, as if he was thinking. He held up his hand and counted to himself. He showed her four fingers. " Fourth."

" Fourth!? Who are the others?!"

He ignored her and climbed up into the back of the school bus. " You… just… worry… about… yourself. Believe me. You'll know when its your turn to… _play._" He slammed the door shut and quickly ran up to the front of the bus.

Katrina stood there. She watched the bus pull away. " That's right! You better run, you bastard!" She screamed after him.

Police ran in. " Nobody move!"

Katrina turned around. Gordon caught her eye with an unreadable expression. She sighed and looked at him sadly.

Gordon stuck his hands in his pockets and walked slowly towards her. " You want to tell me what happened?"

Katrina shook her head. " Not really."

Gordon sighed. " Well Kat… we need to know who the robbery was made by."

Katrina felt something rub against her neck as she shifted positions. She reached her hand back and pulled off a piece of paper with tape. She looked at the piece and rolled her eyes.

Gordon took the paper and glanced at it. It was a picture of the Joker. " He can't resist showing us his face."


	4. Anything

Katrina sat in Gordon's office listening to the police scanner. She watched Gordon enter the office again with a stack of papers. His eyes traveled from the scanner to her. "Anything?"

She shook her head no. " What exactly am I listening for anyway?"

Gordon raised an eyebrow, like she didn't already know the answer. " Anything that has to do with the Joker. Since you don't want to tell me what happened… we have to do this the hard way."

Katrina chuckled. " Nothing's easy when it comes to the Joker."

Gordon took a seat and pulled out some filing cabinets. The scanner starting making a buzzing noise. He picked it up and shook it a bit. " All police units, we need back up. There's a situation at the a mobster's place. Address… 1321 Avenue Z." Gordon looked up to see Katrina grabbing her things and running out the door. " Kat!" He stood up to chase after her.

" What?"

" Where do you think you're going?" Gordon tried to catch his breath as they headed outside.

Katrina pulled open Gordon's police car door. She climbed in the driver's seat. " The Joker will be there. Anything that has to do with the mob."

" Will you get out of my car?"

Katrina smiled and patted her hand on the passenger's seat. " Get in or find another car."

Gordon glared at her and rushed around to the other side, climbing in. " I can't believe I'm about to let you drive my car."

" It's just a car." Katrina sighed as she jammed her foot on the petal.

" Yes, and you're driving isn't very pleasant either!"

Katrina ignored him and kept her foot on the petal. She was hitting about eighty miles per hour. She rolled down the window and looked up at the road signs. She heard Gordon banging on her seat. " What?!"

" Eyes on the road!" Gordon yelled.

They rounded a tight corner and they ran up on the curb a little. " Kat!" Gordon yelled. Katrina rolled her eyes and kept going.

Finally they made it to an old building and she jumped out of the car. She ran as fast as she could and threw open the double wide set of wooden doors. By the time she made it inside there was nothing left to find.

The mobster was laying on the floor with a cut to his mouth. On the floor there were two other men dead. Beside them was a half broken pool stick with blood on the end. There was a joker card taped to the one body.

Too late Kat, I guess you'll have to look at a fundraiser.

Kat read the card to herself. " Fundraiser?"


	5. Joker and a Kat

Gordon ran inside a few short seconds later. His eyes took in the sight around him. This place was a mess. " He left something about a fundraiser." Katrina handed him the joker card. " Any idea what he's talking about?"

Gordon looked at the card for about two minutes. " Harvey Dent. He's having a fundraiser tomorrow night. Provided by Bruce Wayne."

Katrina's mind flicked back to the list. _Harvey. He had to be first. Unless. This mob guy counted as being first._ Either way, she knew he was making it quickly down the list to her. Quicker than she expected. And way quicker than she wanted. Time was running out and there was no way, as of now, to beat this guy. None.

As if knowing what she was thinking, Gordon placed his hand on her shoulder. " We'll get him before anything happens. I promise."

Katrina slid out of his calming touch. Her voice came out very uneasy, but she didn't want to sound harsh. " Promise is a very strong word, Gordon."

" So, you think I'm lying?"

" No!" She answered quickly. " It's just… when it comes to the Joker. We can't make promises. Because we can't rely on them. What if your promise gets broken, but it's not your fault. If we set our hearts on believing that nothing can break that promise… it could drive us insane."

Gordon nodded. He looked a bit hurt that she would use him as an example, but hey that was that. This time she was the one doing the comforting. " Trust me, Gordon. We don't want anymore insane people in this city. Gotham may not be able to handle it."

In a way he knew what she was saying. It was better to just listen to her. He took the card and put it in a plastic bag to send out for any traces of DNA. He strode to the door and waited until other officers entered and paramedics.

About ten minutes later he and Katrina left the scene, while she dreaded tomorrow.

**Tomorrow Night: Fundraiser**

Katrina looked hardly presentable for a fundraiser. She was wearing just a plain green dress that went to her knees. People smiled and waved to her, in which she returned the gesture. Finally Harvey caught her eye. " Harvey!"

Harvey smiled and walked towards her. " Hi Katrina. Have you seen Rachel around? She was with me, but…" She cut him off.

" No I haven't."

He gave her a confused look. " Okay."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. " I'm sorry Harvey. I don't mean to come off rude or anything. My mind is just else where tonight. I really am sorry." While explaining herself to Harvey she got a text message.

Gordon: He's coming. Get out of there.

Katrina's mouth grew dry. He was coming. That was not a good sign. She looked up to see Bruce Wayne carry a motionless Harvey into a closet. " Bruce! What the hell are you…"

" They've come for him." Bruce replied, before disappearing out of sight.

The gun shot rang in her ears for the next thirty seconds, she was sure of it. She quickly ran out to the main room. Sure enough, there he was. His eyes immediately met hers. A wide smile was spread across his face.

" Kat!" Everyone turned in her direction when he yelled.

Kat glared at him. She knew this was going to be an all out battle. " Joker!" She yelled back. She had a smirk on her face.

" I am _so_ glad that you could make it." He said loudly.

She folded her arms across her chest. " Same to you." She replied. " Same. To. You." She whispered.


	6. Make your life miserable

Kat stared at him. All her anger building up on the inside to the out. She wanted to just go up to him and kick his ass so badly, but knew that was right. And these people were already scared out of their minds. Her heart started to race when he started to take long strides towards her. He stopped a few feet away from her and looked her straight in the eye. " What do you want?" She asked coldly.

He gave her a funny look. " Why would you think that I want something. Do I really come off that badly?" He asked. He started digging in his pocket and then pulled out a switch blade. However he didn't switch it up, yet.

Kat gave him a look that meant, and you wonder why you come off badly. " Oh lets see. Blowing up a couple of buildings, sure doesn't give you a whole lot of good reputation!" That must of pissed him off, because now his eyes turned black.

" Yah know, I really hate your _attitude._" He hissed. He moved so that he was only inches away from her now. " Do you remember how I got these scars? Hmm? From my father? Do you remember that story?"

Kat thought back for a second. " No." She whispered. Her tone, was as if she didn't even care. When really she did. He never wanted to tell her how he got those scars.

Joker reached out and tried to grab her. Kat dodged his first grasp, but the second one, she wasn't so lucky on. He grabbed the back of her head and jerked her forward. " Stand still, Kat. I don't want to hurt you." He whispered.

Kat continued to struggle against him. " Get away from me!" She yelled. She used her free arm, to punch him right in the chin. He started a laughing and then backed away. She watched him walk through the crowd. He grabbed a hold of Rachel and forced her forward. " Leave her alone." Kat said angrily.

" I wanna know something." He replied. " Does your little best friend, know our little secret?" He asked.

Kat looked at him blankly. She really had no idea what he was talking about. " What are you trying to say?" She got a glance at one of his henchmen messing with an older man.

" How about the one, that you're not exactly who you say you are. See... I'm the only one here who knows the real you. Not even your best friend." He answered. " About how you used to work with a criminal."

" I never worked with a criminal." She replied.

" Maybe not, but you did _date_ one."

Kat glared at him and police sirens were heard out front. " You brought your cop friends?" He asked. She nodded. " I don't know what you're talking about." She whispered.

" Oh. So no one knows that you at once, dated... _me!_" There were a few gasps and Rachel gave her the most confused look in the world. How could he just say that in front of all these people. Her career was praticaly over now. Things just got worse when she caught the eye of Gordon who was looking at her with and unbelivable stare.

She shook her head. " No. You don't understand..."

" What don't we understand?!" Joker yelled. He let go of Rachel and walked towards Kat again.

Kat put her hands on her forehead and sighed heavily. How could he do this to her. Everything she worked for, was over. He totally trashed her reputation. How could she explain this to Gordon? After he trusted her for so long. What if he thought that she was working with the Joker the whole time.

Joker was inches away from her face now. " I am going to make your life miserable." He whispered. He brushed a strand of her hair to the side with his knife. " When I'm done with you, you'll be begging me to just kill you."

Kat threw her arm out, to hit him, but he gripped it tightly. " This is only the beginning Kat. Try talking your way out of this one." He hissed. Kat looked up at him and then spit in his face. He grabbed her by the throat.

" Kat!" Gordon yelled. He pulled out his walkie talkie. " Get me back up, now!" He started running towards her.

Kat struggled for breath. He kept making his grip tighter. Right when she was about to pass out, Joker was throw away from her. She fell to the floor coughing for breath. Gordon rushed over to her and she looked up at him, before she saw nothing but black.

**Oh I got a picture of Kat on my profile. So check it out.**


	7. Sal Maroni may be our best bet

Kat woke up, laying on a sofa. There was a blanket around her and a pillow below her head. She sat up quickly and looked around. Where was she? Did he get a hold of her? No, Gordon wouldn't let that happen. Would he? There were footsteps in the hallway. Small and slow ones, that sent a chill down her spine. It was dark and hard to recongnize her surroundings. " Boo!" Kat screamed and covered her eyes.

There was small childish laughter behind the sofa. Kat pulled her hand off her eyes and looked behind the sofa. " Jimmy!" Kat whisper-shouted. " What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?!"

Gordon's young son, Jimmy, laughed again and jumped up beside her. " Sorry, Kat." He smiled a wide smile. Kat noticed that he had lost a few teeth in the front row and only one on the bottom.

" Jimmy! What did I tell you?!" Gordon's sudden roar of anger broke the moment. " I said to leave Kat alone. You were supposed to be in bed sleeping, over and hour ago!" Jimmy looked up at his dad and sighed.

Kat glared at Gordon. " He was just saying hi to me." Gordon's eyes met hers. He looked away instantly. " Now, Jimmy."

Jimmy gave Kat a quick hug. " Night Kat." Kat hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. " Night Jimmy. I'm sure I'll see you later or sometime soon. Be quiet going upstairs, so you don't wake your mom up, okay?" Jimmy nodded and disappeared down the hallway.

Gordon took a seat on a chair opposite of her. " So..." He placed one hand on his knee and rested his chin on the other. " Are you ready to tell me everything? Or is this going to turn into something it's not?"

Kat looked at him confused. " What are you talking about?"

" Tonight Kat!" Gordon was losing his patience. " What? What the hell was that tonight?! I know that I've known you since the day you were born, but I walk out of your life for five years and miss everything! The whole city is going to have questions now, and you sure as hell aren't giving me a lot of answers!"

Kat sighed. " I already told you. I don't want to talk about it!" Her tone grew colder and louder. She stood up now and paced the room back and forth.

" Did he hurt you? Like abuse you or something? Did you really date him? Kat, I need to know these things! If you're not going to trust me, then who are you going to trust?! Evidently we're running out of time!"

" Well, I can see that you've lost your trust in me!" She protested. Gordon stood up now too. " When did I ever say that?!" He asked. Kat chuckled sarcastically. " Oh about five minutes ago, when you wouldn't even let me talk to Jimmy. Am I dangerous now?! Huh? I can't even be alone with your kid?!"

Gordon got up in her face now. " Listen, Kat. We are running short on time. You got lucky tonight that he didn't choke you to death! You're luck has just run out when he made those little comments in front of everyone tonight!"

" That is enough!" Barbra appeared at the doorway. " I don't want to hear anymore yelling or you'll both be outside."

They both looked at her. " Okay fine." Gordon whispered. " Kat, you better find a way out of this. You need to figure out some way, to get to the Joker before he gets to you."

" Okay." Kat replied. " I got an idea already then."

" Well..."

" We're gonna go find him." She replied.

" How?" Gordon couldn't wait to hear this one.

" Sal Maroni is our best bet."

" Maroni! Are you insane?!" Gordon yelled.

" Oh, so now I'm crazy?!" Kat yelled back. They both stopped and looked back at Barbra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kat shivered and pulled her coat close to her neck. " Now what?" She asked Gordon. They both sat outside on the front porch. Barbra wasn't kidding at all. So, now they were stuck out there.

" I don't know!" He threw something on the porch, it was his wallet.

Kat shrugged. " You have your car keys?" She asked.

Gordon jingled them in his hand. " You are not taking my car anywhere."

" Then lets go together."

" Where?"

" To get Maroni." She answered before standing up and heading for the car. she didn't give him the chance to oppose. This wasn't going to be the easiest thing to do, but it was all she could think of. Gordon was right. She had to get to the Joker before he got to her. Or else his statement would come true. He would make her life miserable. He already started.


	8. I want the Joker

It as a quiet drive. Kat and Gordon were driving for a total of ten minutes. Both of them were silent for the entire drive. Kat sighed heavily. She gazed out the window and wondered how much longer she would even be alive. Maybe Maroni would reuse to help them. Then what?

As if he knew what she was thinking, Gordon slowed dowan a bit and broke the silence. " What's your plan? I mean, if Mr. Maroni, doesn't want to work with us. What's your plan then?"

Kat folded her arms across her chest. " There won't be a new plan. Trust me. We won't need one. Maroni will come willingly." She answered.

Gordon chuckled, in the yeah right, sort of way. He sped up a little more again. They turned on the street that Maroni's night club was located on.

Kat shifted in her seat a bit. " Why won't you let me do my job?! I really don't understand! Why would you give me this job, kf K can't do things on my own?!" She had gone of the deep end. All this anger was finally consuming her body.

" Because Kat! I made a promise to your father, years ago, that I would protect you! I intend to keep that promise!" He shouted back. " You're like a daughter to me and Barbra. My kids look up to you like a big sister! All we ever do is fight with each other anymore! Ever since the Joker came into the picture, you've distanced yourself from me. And I honestly have no idea why."

" I am so sorry, that you feel this way." She said, sarcastically. " I didn't know that the Joker ran our lives."

Gordon snorted. " Well it sure as hell seems that way." He looked out the window and pulled over along side the sidewalk. Right in front of the club. There were people entering and leavign all at once. He hit the steering wheel and sighed. " You want to do things on your own? Go ahead. Bring Maroni out, willingly in ten minutes. If you can do that without getting yourself killed, I'll get off your back about doing your job." He looked over at her. " Deal?"

Kat sighed. This is what she wanted, right? " Okay. And what happens if I'm not back in ten minutes?"

" I come in and get you. And we'll go back to doing your job together."

She threw the door open and walked up to the main entrance door casually. The guard at the door looked her up and down. " Sorry, but Maroni isn't accepting personal visits tonight from the cops." He grinned at her. She pulled out her badge and he looked over the name. " Tell _Mr. Maroni, _that this isn't a personal visit. It's an urgent visit. And if we don't deal with it now, we can deal with it in prision tomorrow morning."

The man sighed and opened the door. " He should be right inside. His usual spot."

Kat grinned and stepped in to an over crowded mad house. This place was unbelievable. People were everywhere. How could anyone even breathe in this place. She coughed at all the smoke around her. She caught an easy sight of Maroni. He looked up at her from his drink and sighed. " Can I help you with something?"

She placed her hands on her hips. " Yeah actually you can. See, I have a big agenda and not a whole lot of time. And you my friend, are going to help me."

Maroni laughed. " You're serious? Katrina. Come on. Everyone saw you on the news. We all know your little secret. How was it? Dating the clown?"

Kat glared at him. " The way I see it, you got two choices here. One you come willing and help me out here. Or two. I can take you out in cuffs and send your ass to county for life on no bail."

Maroni's smile faded. " What you want?"

Kat leaned down close to him. " I want the Joker."

" You can't catch him. See. This madness is too much. This city can't take it anymore. I can't take it."

She shrugged. " I guess you should've thought about that, before you let the clown out of the box."

Maroni thought to himself. " If I help you. You gotta swear, that my name don't get out there on the streets. If my name gets back to the Joker for helping you, I mind as well chop off my own head. So, my name stays between us. I'll work with you and see what I can do."

" Deal." She replied.

Gordon watched Kat finally step outside with Maroni. With only two minutes left on his watch. He couldn't believe it. Maroni came willingly. He watched Maroni climb in the back and Kat in the front. Her eyes met his instantly. She smiled at him. " A deals a deal." She whispered. He sighed. " How did you get him to come?"

Maroni answered. " I ain't going to county."

Kat sighed. The stupid idiot had to say that, didn't he. " YOU THREATENED HIM WITH COUNTY!? What the hell were you thinking?! He can't go to county!" Gordon yelled. " He's here, isn't he?" Kat asked. As if that was all that mattered.

" I can totally see why the Joker is after you now." Gordon said, angrily. " You two must be ment for each other."

" Why would you even say that?" She asked.

" Because fate, sure as hell, keeps bringing you both back together."

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!=]**


	9. Suprise

Maroni rocked back and forth on his wooden chair. They were in the tinerrogation room, just in case maroni changed his mind. He stared at Kat as she stood in a corner, whispering with Gordon and Harvey. Now he understood why the Joker was after her. She was very beautiful. The wait for them seemed endless. "Look. Are we gonna get on with this or not?"

Kat faked a smile. "Of course Mr. Maroni." She turned back to face Harvey. He did not look happy. He placed his hands on his hips and glared at her. "What?" She asked shrugging.

"So now you address him as Mr.?" Harvey asked. He sighed heavily. "I cannot believe how irresponsible you are being. You bring the leader of the mob into our custody and just plan to let him walk away!'

Kat gasped silently. "Oh. So now I'm irresponsible? You're the one who needs to stop being selfish! We are supposed to catch a criminal mastermind. Maroni can tell us everything he knows. We need to take this advantage."

"What if its a trap?" Harvey asked. He and Gordon both waited for an answer.

Kat shrugged. "We'll just have to take our chances. You should no what that's like, right Harvey?" She turned her back on them, leaving Harvey shocked. She gladly took a seat across from Maroni. "Okay Maroni. Le's be honest and serious."

Maroni nodded. "Alright. What do you wanna know? I'll see what I can do."

"I want to know everything." She replied, putting her hands on the steel table. "Let's start with this. Who is he targeting next?" There was silence. Maroni grinned at her slightly. He leaned in close to her.

"Why don't you ask me, what you really want to know." He whispered.

Kat glared at him. " He thinks I still want to be with him, doesn't he?" She asked. Her tone wasn't shocked at all. She knew it would come to this eventually.

Maroni shrugged, pretending he knew nothing now. "Do you? Because he sure is crazy about finally getting to you. All he talks about at meetings anymore."

"When and where is this next meeting?"

Maroni shrugged again. "Why? You wanna see him again?" He was really pushing her buttons.

Kat stood up, still glaring at him. "We're done here. Have a fun time in county, Maroni." She headed for the door, pushing past Harvey and Gordon. "Kat." Gordon groaned. He turned to follow.

"I can tell you where he'll be today. He's probably already there." Maroni suggested.

Kat stopped. She felt a smile form on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not the place she expected him to be, but oh well. It was an apartment building. An old onet oo. Why would he even be here? Kat slammed the passenger's door shut. She looked up to see how high up the place was. Very high. Too high for her liking. She opened the big glass doors and headed for the elevator. Gordon, as always, followed close behind her.

"What floor?" Gordon asked.

"Tenth." Kat watched him press in the ten button. It lit up instantly. They traveled up fast and the doors slid open. Kat looked down as she was walking. She was wearing her brown designer boots. Dark jeans. A dark brown jacket and a light blue scarf. She had just pulled her hair over into a side pony tail. She came to a hault at room 1003. There was a comotion going on just on the other side of the door. She threw the door open.

Inside she saw the Joker holding a knife to some man and four henchmen messing with another man. The two men looked like they were playing poker, since the cards were all over the floor. Joker cocked his head over to the side, sending a grin to Kat.

"Suprise." Kat smiled, taking a step in.

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and adding me to your alerts and faves. It means a lot to me. And keep reading. It's about to get interesting as Kat finds her old feelings coming back=]**

**p.s. please review!=]**


	10. Feelings

Kat took in the scene. She glanced a look back at Gordon. His face was priceless. He looked so shocked. "And what a _beautiful_ suprise it is." Joker's voice made Kat look back at him. He dropped the man to the floor with a thud. The man grabbed his shoulders and whimpered. Kat knelt down beside him. The Joker didn't take his eyes off her. Always watching every move she made. "Are you okay?" She asked.

The man shook his head no. Kat noticed his driver's licenses sticking out from his shirt pocket. Richard Dent. "Is your name Richard?" She asked in a low whisper. The man nodded back to her.

"Back up." Gordon shoved a gun in the face of one of the henchmen. The henchmen knocked the gun out of Gordon's hand and two of them put a gun on either side of his head.

"Gordon!" Kat jumped up to her feet. "Let him go!" Kat yelled. The men ignored her. She looked back at the Joker, he raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged. "Joker!"

The Joker grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. "Why do you bring _him_ everywhere with you?" He asked. He positioned her, so that she was facing him.

"Jealous?" Kat asked, with a smirk.

He smiled at her. One of those wide smiles. It was a smile that she used to see in him. The one that made her melt away. The one she fell in love with. It wasn't one that was cruel and harsh. "Why would you think that?" He asked.

Kat shrugged. "Just wondering." It felt so weird being this close to him. Any other time they talked, they would fight. The truth was. Kat like being this close to him. It reminded her of the old days. Before he was a masterminded criminal.

The Joker stared at her for a very long time. She looked different. He couldn't put his finger on it though. Something had changed in her. Of course Kat was always very cute. But now she was beautiful. Very beautiful indeed. "Maybe you shouldn't wonder, hm?"

"Kat!" Gordon snapped. His tone threw her back to her senses.

She folded her arms across her chest. "Thanks for trying to ruin my life!" She snapped at him coldly. He grinned back at her.

"I told you. I'm going to make your life miserable." He replied simply. "Face it Kat. I'm too good at this little game."

Kat chuckled. "Yeah. You keep telling yourself that."

He sneaked a peek at his watch. "Well time is wasting. I better get going. But I did love this little pow wow we had." He took out a knife and slashed Richard in the back. Kat winced. "No!" She yelled as he did the same to the other guy. She caught a glance at that guy's name too. Patrick Harvey. "Harvey Dent." She whispered.

Joker threw a newspaper to her. She opened it up. "The mayor? You're going to kill the mayor?!" She asked. Her eyes looked up to see him inches away from her face.

"Try and stop me." He whispered. He kissed her cheek softly, before disappearing out the doorway. All of his henchmen following. That was the kind of kiss that took her breath away. And it did. Kat felt the same warm butterflies that she felt many years ago. And all these mixed feelings were building up. Feelings that she thought had died years ago.

**please please review. Kat's feelings may be coming back. Or is the Joker only using her? You'll find out soon! Oh and Gordon is not going to be happy about this little scene. haha=]**


	11. Unexpected turn

Gordon and Kat both kept to themselves while they explored the apartment. Gordon didn't say a word to her and Kat tried her best to avoid his eyes. She knew he was pissed. He made it very clear to her after she just let the Joker disappear. He had glared at her for ten minutes straight. That's a record! She watched him take out his cell phone and dial some number. Probably down to the station. "Where are you?" He nodded to himself. "Okay. Well just hurry up." He slammed his phone shut.

He kicked a chair and sent it slamming into a wall. He let out a huge sigh of fustration. "What the hell were you thinking Kat?!" He asked finally. Kat thought he would never speak to her again after what happened. She looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Gordon nodded. "Oh I'm sure you are." He muttered. He walked towards her and placed his hand over her forehead. "Do you have stupid pasted to your forehead or something?!" He asked. Kat glared at him. "No!" He took his hand away. "Well you could've fooled me!" He shouted.

He stopped suddenly. He sighed a little more softer this time. Kat turned around and groaned slightly. Batman was standing in the corner. "What happened?" He asked in a raspy voice. He stepped out beside Kat.

"It was the Joker." Gordon answered, while looking at Kat. She returned the favor by glaring him down.

"Him again?" Batman actually sounded suprised. He walked past them to a brick with a bullet hole in the center. "Fingerprints are on here somewhere." He whispered.

Kat sat down on one of the chairs and opened up the newspaper she was still holding. She read the article underneath the mayor's picture. "Master criminal, the Joker. Kills the mayor today at the Gotham Day Parade." She read aloud so they could all hear. She stopped to make eye contact with Gordon. "He's put it in tomorrow's paper." She continued.

"Are you still on our side?" Gordon asked. Batman turned to look too. He looked a bit confused. Kat sighed and looked over at a blank spot on the wall. "Of course." She rolled her eyes, annoyed that he would even confront her like that.

Batman pulled out the brick and held it firmly in his hands. "Is everything alright between you two?" He asked. His voice had changed. It wasn't as raspy now. He cleared his voice when he noticed Kat giving a suspicious stare.

Gordon spoke up when he noticed Kat didn't intend to speak. "Everything's fine." He replied simply.

Kat clasped her hands together. "So what's the plan for tomorrow? You are going to be there, right?" She asked Batman. Kat pulled on a strand of hair, waiting for him to answer.

"In the middle of the day? Not likely." He answered, heading for the window.

"Then what are we supposed to do? We can't take the Joker by ourselves!" Kat protested.

"It's fine Kat. Everything will be fine." Gordon replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kat yawned and stepped out of the police car. She didn't get any sleep last night after everything that had happened. Her heart was racing a mile a second. Gordon wasn't speaking to her again today. Well when he did, it was only because he had to. This time she was the one following him. "Do we have any back up?" She asked, while they walked up the sidewalk.

"Yeah. Four by four snipers on the roof." He replied.

Kat stopped walking. She couldn't do this anymore. This fighting was too much for her right now. He stopped too. He raised and eyebrow at her and she shook her head no. "Kat." He sounded so sad.

"I'll just go walk somewhere... else." She whispered.

He grabbed a hold of her arm. "Kat, please. Not here." Kat moved from his grasp and continued walking away. The parade had just begun. Kat really didn't feel like walking in the parade. Especially when she was a moving target. She slipped down an alley way to see Bruce Wayne getting off his motorcycle. He looked up at her and smiled slightly.

"Bruce." Kat walked fast to him. "What are you doing back here?" She asked. He was at one of the side doors trying to get in. He shrugged and opened up the door.

"Just trying to get through." He replied softly.

Kat looked at him confused and then shook it off. "Do you think that Batman will show up?" She asked. She didn't know why she was asking him, but whatever.

"In the middle of the day? Not very likely." He answered.

Kat stared at him. What the hell did he just say? She heard that before. Somewhere. Batman. Bruce closed the door in her face quickly. "Wait! Bruce!" She yelled. "Bruce!" She twisted the doorknob. He locked it. She groaned loudly. "Ugh!" She stood there thinking for about ten minutes, when she heard gun shots. After the last shot, people started screaming and running frantically.

She ran out to the open. Officers were taking the mayor somewhere. Joker didn't get him. She ran over to the stand where the mayor was. She bumped into one of the officers. He dropped his gun. After he picked it back up, he looked down at her. Kat gasped. "Joker!" She whisper shouted. He grinned at her, and then ran past her. Slipping her a note.

Kat went to read it, but there was something happening. She ran over to the crowd of officers. They were hovering over something. Or someone. She placed her hand on Stephens shoulder. "What's going on..." She trailed off, when she saw Gordon laying motionless on the ground.

She knelt down beside him. There was a single bullet hole in his chest. Kat felt the tears flooding her eyes. She placed her hands over her mouth and looked up at the sky. "No... no." She cried. Stephens knelt down beside her. "Who did this?" She asked coldly.

"It was the Joker. He missed the mayor. Gordon took a bullet for the mayor." Stephens answered.

Kat stared down at Gordon. She stood up and started walking away. "Where are you going?" Stephens called after her.

"To get the Joker."

**Okay so Kat is really pissed now. Now that whole butterfly feeling may be long gone. maybe. Please review!!!=]**


	12. Keep holding on

Stephens grabbed Kat's arm. He tried pulling her over, but she yanked her arm away. "Kat, don't do anything stupid." He stared at her for a long time. She stared back at him. Finally Kat looked away to the ground. Gordon still laid there motionless. "He's gone." Kat felt tears coming back when she said those words.

Stephens looked back down at Gordon, too. "It's not your fault." He said. "It's not even the Joker's. Gordon jumped in front of the bullet." He looked at Kat and waited for her to say something. Anything at all. She was silent for the longest time.

"He's going to pay." Kat whispered. She walked away again. This time she didn't stop. Not for anything. An old white van caught her eye when she passed an empty alley way. It was parked on the other side of the alley. Men were quickly running into the van. Each one of them dressed in uniforms.

Kat started walking towards them, and then she started running. "Hey!" She yelled to them. Her yelling only caused them to move into the van faster. One of them however stopped in place. Kat caught up to them and pulled the man who stopped. She pushed him around to face her.

The face that looked back at her was in the shape of a smile. The Joker smiled widely at her. "What's the matter, Kat? You don't look so good." He overpowered her by getting way to close to her. Kat pushed him away with all her strength. He started laughing and then walked back to her. "Wow, Kat. I didn't realize you were so upset about something."

"Stay away from me." Kat warned, as he got closer and closer. She put her arms up in defense. She could feel the tears forming again behind her eyes as she looked up at the Joker.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya Kat. Not yet, anyway." He whispered.

Kat glared at him. She felt a warm tear slid down her cheek. "You already did hurt me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Joker jumped back a bit when she yelled. His eyes grew a bit soft.

"How?!" He raised his voice at her.

She couldn't believe him. She got up on her tip toes and leaned in close to him. "Don't act like you don't know. YOU KILLED GORDON!" She yelled in his face. Kat felt the tears stinging her eyes, but she refused to let them all out. Not in front of him.

"He killed himself! He jumped in front of the bullet! I did nothing wrong!" He yelled back.

Kat buried her face in her hands and let the tears pour out. She felt herself being pulled towards him. His arms wrapped around her shoulders as she was pressed up against his hard body. He tried shushing her calmly. Kat felt horrible. For everything. All she ever did was fight with Gordon. All the time. And she never even got the chance to say she was sorry. Not once. She may have said it once, but she didn't mean it. "I never even said goodbye. The last thing between was just... another argument."

She closed her eyes and continued to let out all her feelings. "And you and me. If something happens to you next, I don't even know... Part of me wants to just kill you and the other tells me that... I still love you. I don't know what to fell anymore. I thought I let go of everything we had, but I still find myself holding on."

The Joker pulled away from her instantly. He looked down at her and sighed. His eyes growing wider and wider by the second. "You're still holding on?" He asked. "To everything?"

Kat nodded. "Well... I thought I was. But now I'm not so sure." She wiped away a few tears and crossed her arms over her chest. She smacked him hard on the arm. "I hate you for making me want to kill you!" She replied.

He smiled. "Well... unfortunately... this doesn't change anything. I can't have you getting in my way anymore." He pushed her aside. "As soon as I get ahold of precious Harvey, you and I can finally meet our match." He laughed in her face.

Kat glared. "You are so selfish! Here I am pouring my soul out to you! My best friend in the entire world just died! And all you can say is... I'm still gonna kill you!" She yelled.

"I thought you and what's her face. Uh uh, Rachel. Were best friends."

She looked up at him confused. "We are. But that's not the point."

Joker pulled out a knife and switched the blade up and down as he circled the area around her. "Kat, do you honestly believe that... things can _ever_ be the same between us? Hmm? Do you truly believe that in your heart? You're a cop. I'm a criminal. We can never be the same. _ever._"

Kat winced at his words. For once they were actually breaking her heart.

**please review!!!!=]**


	13. Kat work with the Bat

Kat looked over at the ground. She heard a few more of the van doors shut. She lifted her head up to watch the Joker turn around and look at her one last time, before climbing up into the van. She walked over to his window and stared at him, while he stared back. He finally broke the stare and rolled down the window. He grabbed her by the collar of her jacket and jerked her forward. Kat felt her body pressed up against the van. "This isn't over." Kat whispered.

He knelt his head down and smiled. "You're right. It's. Not."

Kat glared at him. She heard someone calling her name from the other end of the alley. She saw the Joker direct his eyes to who the voice was. "Oh great. If it isn't little Harvey." He actually sounded angry. He looked back down to her. "I suggest you... _stay _home tomorrow night. Got that? I have a few little fun plans for tomorrow and I don't need you getting in the way. Besides I don't want you getting yourslef _killed._ Understand?"

She didn't answer and he shook her a bit. "What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Watch the eleven news. I'm sure they'll know all about it." He let go of her and rolled the window up. The van was out of sight within seconds. Kat sighed and turned back to the alley. She ran back to the other end. To her suprise the chaos was pretty much over. "Kat!"

Kat looked over to see Rachel. "Rachel!" Kat ran over to her. "Are you okay?" I pulled her into a tight embrace. I closed my eyes and tried to take everything in. I froze for a second. I pulled away and faced her. "Rachel, I need your help okay." Rachel nodded. "You're close with Bruce Wayne, right?" I asked, unsure of her answer. Rachel looked confused, but she nodded. "Good." I whispered. "I need his address."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kat shut off the engine to her car and took in a deep breath. She was parked outside of Wayne manor. Wow, this place was huge. She rubbed her hands together and pulled open the car door. Hopefully Bruce would be here. And hopefully he would want to talk to her. Everything was happening so fast and she had no time to react. She didn't even go see Gordon's body in the hospital, like all the other officers did. She couldn't. It was bad enough that she was going to have to tell Barbra.

She knocked on the door and waited for about a minute or two. An older man opened the door. "May I help you?" He asked, with a slight smile. She held hand out to him. "Hi, I'm Katrina Liddick. I'm here to see Bruce." She replied.

"Of course. Master Wayne is in the first room on your left." He motioned for he to go right on ahead. Kat walked slowly to the room. When she finally reached it, she peered inside. Bruce was sitting at an office desk reading. Kat knocked softly on the door frame.

Bruce whirled around in his chair. "Hi Bruce." Kat whispered. She slowly took a few steps in. He sat his book down and looked at her nervously.

Kat took a seat on one of his empty chairs. "Um..." Kat placed her hands on her lap. "I know this is kind of weird, but I need to talk to you." Kat felt herself start to mumble a bit.

"Okay. What's seems to be the problem?" Bruce tried acting like he didn't know why she was here. He was at all costs avoiding the Batman subject. And she knew it.

Kat shook her head. "I know who you are, Bruce." Her words came out in mutters.

Bruce sighed. "I know."

Kat felt the akward silence now. She stood to her feet and went to stand in front of Bruce. "What are you going to do?" She asked faintly.

"I have no idea." He replied. His blue eyes meeting her brown ones.

"The Joker told me that he has plans for tomorrow night. I think he's going after Harvey again." She whispered so only he could possibly hear.

"Great." He muttered.

Kat looked down at him. She felt really bad for Bruce. It must be horrible to wake up everyday and wonder what stupid idea the Joker had next. Or what any stupid idea any criminal has! She put a hand on his shoulder. "Bruce, you don't have to keep doing all of this. If we work together, he can't win."

Bruce stood up quickly. "No way. I refuse to put anyone else in danger! I have enough blood on my hands. Its time to just take off the mask. It's the only way to stop the Joker. We both know that."

"Bruce, no. Taking off the mask shows nothing. Do you honestly, believe that it will stop the Joker? It will only make things worse then what they already are. Gotham still needs you, no matter how much they hate you at times, they still need you."

"What else can I do?" He asked, fustrated.

"All I know is, we need to help Harvey. Before it's too late."

Bruce pointed at her. "Tell Harvey to hold a press conference tomorrow morning. At ten, okay."

Kat looked at him confused. "What? Why?"

"Just do it, Kat! Trust me! I know what I'm talking about! I think it's time Batman shows the Joker, the real him." Bruce walked past her and she followed. They walked to the living room area.

"Bruce! You can't just give up!" Kat yelled.

"I'm not." He replied. "We're going to catch the Joker. Tomorrow night."

**Please review!!!!! It makes me really happy when you do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!=]=]=]=]=]**


	14. Saving Harvey

Kat leaned up against a wall. She was at the conference that Bruce instructed Harvey to have. Bruce was standing beside her. He looked nervous as hell. He looked like he was up all night. Kat rubbed her eyes. She was up all night with Barbra. It was one of the hardest things she ever had to do in her life. Telling Barbra that Gordon had passed away. Jimmy was listening in on everything. She could hear him. She wished she had a chance to talk to him too.

Bruce looked over at her when Harvey entered the room. Kat bit her lip. Harvey stood up at the front of the room. People in the room stopped their talking and whispering. Everyone focused on Harvey. Cops filled in the room behind her. One of them stood on the other side of Kat. "What do you think he's going to say?" The officer asked her.

Kat shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see. He is supposed to be talking about Batman."

"Do you think Batman will turn himself in?" The officer asked.

Kat sighed. She looked over at Bruce. "I don't know."

Harvey started talking and Kat slowly started to drift off. Her mind could only wonder off to what was going to happen tonight. She wanted to see the Joker again. She wasn't afraid to admit it. She wanted to see him. Really. But her mind also drifted off to Gordon. Everything was so different now. Kat was stuck in control down at the MCU. She didn't like it either. She came back to reality when she heard Harvey talking about Batman. "Fine. Take the Batman into custody."

Everyone began whispering and looking around. Kat looked back to Bruce. He took a step forward. "I am the Batman." Not the voice she was appecting. Kat whipped her eyes to Harvey. She gave Bruce a frantic look. What the hell was Harvey doing? Two cops came up to hand cuff Harvey. They started leading him off somewhere.

"No, Harvey!" Kat ran after Harvey and the cops. The cops closed one of the doors in her face. Kat glared and threw it open, following them. They lead him down a flight of long stairs. Kat managed to catch up and walk along side of them. Harvey smiled at her. "Harvey, what are you doing? I mean, how stupid can you be?"

"Don't worry, Kat. Everything is going to be fine. I have a plan." He whispered, so only Kat could hear. He sounded confident, but he didn't look it.

"Does Batman know about this plan?" She asked, in a very low voice.

Harvey shrugged. "Hopefully." They stopped at a CIA van. They were going to take Harvey down to county. Is that even possible? "I need you to follow the van." He said.

Kat nodded. She saw Rachel running over. She looked like she just had a heart attack. Kat moved out of her way. She walked out a pair of double wide doors. She figured Harvey and Rachel needed some time alone. She had more things on her mind. Like... how she was going to stop the Joker from killing Harvey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a chilly and very dark night. The sky showed no signs of clouds. It was kind of freaky. That could not be a very good sign. Kat rubbed her arms and looked around. She sighed. They were getting ready to bring Harvey out soon. Then, it was down town they go. Kat was dreading whatever was going to happen. She took a look around the back of the building. There was a large tractor trailer in the back. She gave a confused look.

There was a man, looked like he was homeless, over in a corner. "Excuse me sir. Who is the owner of this truck?" She asked.

The man shrugged.

Kat started to walk over to the truck. She read the words on the side. Laughter, the best medicene. But, in front of laughter was a big red s. Slaughter. Kat sighed. This must be the Joker's ride. She slid open the door and peered inside. "Hello?" Thank god, there was no one in there. Her mind raced to what she should do. Kat took in a huge breath and jumped inside. She quickly walked to a corner and hid behind a couple of boxes. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to hide in here. Oh well.

There was rustling outside and about three clowns hopped in the back. Kat took in a silent breath. If she wanted to pull this off, she had to be extra quiet. Even the slightest movement could give her away. The truck started up and Kat prayed silently, that everything would work out okay.

**10 Minutes Later**

Kat felt wasted. They had stopped somewhere about five minutes ago, but she didn't pay any attention. They rounded a sharp corner, causing her to slam into one of the boxes. She peeked her head up to see the Joker in the back now. Her cell phone started ringing. "Shit!" She whispered. One of the clowns looked directly at her.

Kat sighed. The clown made his way over and lifter her up by the arm. "Hey boss. We got company." He threw Kat towards the Joker.

She barely hit him. "Well, look who it is. I thought I told you to stay out of my way." He said, harshly. Kat folded her arms across her chest. She glared at him. They hit one of the CIA vans, sending it off the bridge. Kat gasped and covered her mouth. What if Harvey was in there?! He must've known what she was thinking. "Don't worry Kat. He's not in there."

Kat let out a sigh of relief. Joker pushed her to a corner. Kat just stood there, watching everything. Fianlly after all the shooting Joker turned her way. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the front of the truck. He pushed her into the passenger's seat. "It's all about to get real interesting now, Kat." He said, while laughing.

She gulped. This couldn't be good. They were traveling so fast, Kat ignored everything that the Joker was doing. She looked out her window. She just wanted out of here. He was probably going to kill both of them anyway. She looked back to the road when they started traveling really fast now. "Ooh you wanna play? Come on." Joker teased.

Kat couldn't believe what was happening. Batman was about to hit them, straight on. When they were feet apart, Kat squeezed her eyes shut. "He missed!" The Joker yelled. Kat reopened her eyes. As soon as she did, the truck flipped over. Kat screamed and her head hit the top of the truck hard. From there on, everything was blurry.

She heard a loud groan beside her. Kat reached her arm out a bit, and could feel the Joker's coat. "Kat." Was all she could make out, before everything went completely black.

**6 MINUTES LATER**

Gordon ran over to Kat. She looked horrible. The accident really hit her hard. She was bleeding pretty bad and had disturbing bruises. He couldn't wait to tell her that one he was alive and two they caught the Joker. He shook her a bit. "Kat." She didn't respond. "Kat. Kat, it's me. Kat!" He grew frantic. "Kat, can you hear me?!" He felt her wrist for a pulse. He couldn't even make out one beat. "Kat!" He felt his eyes start to water. "Kat!" He turned over to a few officers. "Get a medic, now!" He yelled.

**okay please review**


	15. Oh God

Gordon shook Kat a little harder now. His eyes started to water a bit and he felt himself shaking. "Kat, come on. Don't do this. You can overcome this." He took her hands and shook him up and down in his. "Kat!" He flet one tear slid down his left cheek. He looked up to see other officers starting to crowd the area. "Where's the medic?!" He yelled, causing them all to jump.

Kat could hear the constant call of her name. It sounded so familiar. She opened one eye as far as she could. She felt a small jolt go through her body when she saw the man who was before her. "Gordon?" His name came out in a small breath. Was this really him? Was she dead?

"Kat!" He smiled at her. He pulled her up and hugged her tightly. Kat wrapped her arms around him. "I thought you weren't going to make it through this." He whispered.

"What happened?" She asked. Her voice sounded like she hadn't slept in days.

"You were in a terrible accident."

" How are you alive?" She moved on to the next question.

"It was all a setup." Gordon replied. "I thought if you believed that I was really dead, so would everyone else. I had to protect my family. I'm sorry, if I hurt you."

Kat smiled. She sat up slowly. Then the thought struck her mind like a bullet. "Where's the Joker?" Her tone turned frantic.

Gordon smiled this time. "We got him, Kat. Harvey is safe. It's over, Kat. We finally stopped all this maddness. You don't have to worry anymore. He can't get to you. He won't get to you. I promise."

Kat felt her smile returning. "Okay." He helped her stand to her feet. "Do you still need that medic?" He asked her softly. Kat's eyes grew wide. She hated doctors. They always brought back bad memories. Shots. She hated them. "No!" She spoke loudly. Gordon chuckled. He felt the need to walk her inside the station.

Gordon finally let go of Kat's arm. He went into the room, like he owned the place. Kat didn't even notice that the mayor was there. "Stay away all of you!" Gordon yelled. The criminals were so loud and energetic. "I don't want anything for his mob loyals to you." Gordon continued. He looked back to Kat and he also saw the mayor now.

"Congratulations." The mayor held out his hand. "Both of you." He said, while looking at Kat. "You both risked your lives. I think you should go home and get some rest though. Especially you Gordon, tomorrow you take the big job. You don't have any say in the matter, Commissioner Gordon." Gordon smiled and Kat smiled too. She knew how badly Gordon wanted that job. The cops were all claping. Gordon turned over to Kat.

"Partners?" He asked.

Kat smiled. She gave Gordon the biggest hug in the world. "Through thick and thin. This is a dangerous job, Gordon."

When they both pulled away, the clapping started up again. Kat smiled and looked around at all the smiling officers. Her smile faded and the clapping stopped when she saw the Joker, in his cell, clapping. Kat glared at him. Without thinking, she walked towards his cell. His eyes on her the entire time she took to walk to him.

The Joker cracked his neck, like he was about to fight. Kat stopped at the iron bars. She placed her hands on the bars and wrapped around her palms. She smiled slightly at him. "We got you." She whispered. "Game over." With the blink of an eye he was in front of her. She gasped when his hands wrapped around hers. Squeezing them tightly. Kat was unable to pull away.

"No. Game not _over._ We're not _over yet, either. _Trust _me._" He whispered. Their eyes meeting intently. The area around them was so quiet, you'd thought they were alone. "And.... Guess what?!" He sang.

Kat gulped. "What?" She asked nervously.

"It's _your turn!"_ He laughed loudly.

**well now it's Kat's turn! You'll find out how Joker is going to kill her in the next chap.=] PLEASE REVIEW PPL!!! I'LL UPDATE SOONER IF YOU DO! I JUST WANT EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS TO REVIEW! EVEN IT IS ONE WORD! JUST PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. I quit

The Joker released his tight grip on Kat and threw his head back, laughing insanely. Kat gasped and took a step away from the bars. She felt herself bump into someone. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see it was Gordon. Kat took in a deep breath and sighed. She continued to stare at the man she once thought she had feelings for. She felt a sudden jolt of guilt. Maybe this wouldn't be happening right now, if she would've stayed with him. Maybe she could've changed him.

Gordon placed his hand on Kat's shoulder. "You can't change him, Kat. It's too late now." He whispered. He also looked over at the manic clown. Kat was here feeling horrible, while the Joker laughed in her face.

Kat slowly nodded. She felt her eyes start to water. Gordon was right. She would never be able to change him. She shrugged her shoulders. A small warm tear slid down her cheek. "I can't save him… and I can't stop loving him." She whispered. Kat wiped the tear away and turned her back to the cell.

Gordon looked down at her. He gave her a weak smile. Trying any way possible to make her feel better. He realized it was working, when she returned the smile. "Look at me." She laughed a small laugh. "Here I am, thinking I could ever save the devil." She rolled her eyes. "What was I thinking?"

"Yeah." Gordon replied. "What were you thinking?" He watched her walk past him. He turned his gaze back to the cell. The Joker sat on a bench staring back at him. A grin plastered on his face. He gave a small slight wave to Gordon. All Gordon did was glare. This criminal got away with enough chaos. It was time to bring it to a stop.

"Go home Gordon." The sudden weight on his shoulder, startled him a bit. "The clown will keep till morning." The mayor continued.

He nodded and walked towards Kat. "You coming?" He asked her, as he dug around in his pocket, finally pulling out his keys.

"No thanks." She answered. "I think I'll just stay here and hang out with Nathan." Nathan smiled at her, when she said this. Kat always had a small thing for Nathan. She smiled back at him. She looked back to Gordon. He had worried, written all over his face. "Oh come on, Gordon. He's in a locked cell. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Call me if something just so happens to go wrong." Was all he replied. He walked past her to the doors. Glancing back one last time, before disappearing out the doors completely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kat sat in a chair at her desk. The station wasn't any quieter than during the day. She huddled up in her chair under a blanket. Her mind wondering off to everything that had happened today. She touched her head, feeling small bumps. Kat noticed Nathan looking her way. "What?" She asked, with an edge of curiosity.

Nathan shrugged. "Why are you still here, Kat? You should be at home. Sleeping. And staying as far away from that manic as possible." His words only caused Kat to roll her eyes. "You're all so worried. Nothing bad is going to happen." She insisted.

The phone beside her started to ring. She pressed the cool gray phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Kat?" The voice was of an older man.

"Wertz?" Kat sat up a little straighter.

"Yeah, Kat listen. Harvey never made it home. I don't know what happened to him. I think someone may have picked him up. Someone that works for the Joker or Maroni. I just called him and there was no answer. The neighboor said she never saw him enter his apartment."

Kat sighed and closed her eyes. This was not happening. Without thinking, she just hung up the phone. She sat in silence for a minute, trying to gather her thoughts. Within seconds she was up on her feet. "Okay. You two." She pointed to two officers sitting at their desks. "Call Gordon and tell him to get here as soon as possible." She looked over at another officer. "You, call in reinforcements. Get to Harvey Dent's apartment. Do a search by search of the entire place. Looking for anywhere he might be." She took in a breath and looked at Nathan. " You. Follow me."

She picked up a pair of keys and walked past him. "What's going on, Kat?" He asked, as he followed close behind her. "Harvey Dent is missing." She answered.

"And where are we going?" He asked.

"To bring the man behind the scheme in to questioning." She replied. "And trust me, this won't be easy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kat watched as Gordon entered the room. He lumbered in quickly, looking frustrated. "Has he said anything yet?" He asked, as he kept walking. Some of the officers shook their heads no. Kat rushed over to his side.

"Gordon. Let me go in there with you." She pleaded. "I can help you."

Gordon put his hand up. "No Kat. That's out of the question. If he tries to attack…. No!"

Kat glared. "I thought we were supposed to be partners!" She yelled. She stopped right in place, as he continued to walk. "Gordon!" She yelled even louder this time. He slowed his pace, but didn't stop. "Will you just stop for one second and talk to me?!" After that, he stopped.

"What Kat? What do you want? Harvey Dent is missing, and you want to _talk_? Now isn't really the time to talk." He didn't yell, but he did raise his voice slightly.

She sighed. He was acting like a jerk. She was hurting right now and all he could possibly think about was, his job. Who cares about his job? Or even her own? All her job did was cause her pain. "I quit." The words burned as she let them out. She took off her badge and threw it on the floor.

Gordon stared at her in disbelief. "Kat, you're blowing everything out of proportions. This isn't a game. I know what's hurting you. I know what's bothering you. It's not me. It's not the Joker. It's not even yourself."

Kat folded her arms across her chest. She glared at him. "Oh really. Since you think you know me so well."

"I know you better than anyone." He replied softly. "And we both know what's bothering you. It's getting close to the day your parents died. And it upsets you that your dad isn't here to see your success." He paused. The look on her face showed that he was right. "And he broke his promises to you."

She started shaking a little. Realizing that he was right. She missed her parents so much. But its her dad's death that got to her the most. He was always her role model. She knew that he would never get to see everything she had done. "Kat, your dad wouldn't want you to quit." Gordon whispered.

Kat nodded. "You're right." She said, sighing. "But, I don't thing this job is for me anymore. I just don't feel like this is where I belong. I think I'm just going to go outside and get some fresh air." She ignored any reply he would have had and walked away.

Gordon sighed and walked into the interragation room. The voice startled him. "Evening Commissioner." He ignored him and sat down across from him at the table. "What happened out there? I mean you aren't really going to let her just walk out on you, are you?" The Joker asked.

He glared at the Joker. "Leave Kat alone. She's already in enough pain. She doesn't need you to top it all off."

The Joker broke out into a smile. "Oh, but she does."

**Sorry for the delay. I've been grounded! but please review and let me know what you think of this. **


	17. From bad to worse

Sorry for such the long wait. Is anyone still reading this.?

Kat sat at her desk. She had her feet up on the chair with her. Nathan sat in the desk across from her. He handed her a blanket. "Here. You might want to get some sleep." Kat nodded and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. She yawned and closed her eyes.

"You're not really going to quit, are you?" Nathan asked suddenly.

Kat's eyes flashed open. She shifted around in her chair speaking. "I don't know. Its just… everything is changing. Gotham isn't what it used to be. Things are getting dangerous."

Nathan nodded. "Yes, but that's why we need you more than ever." He sighed. "But I guess things will start to get better. Now that we have the Joker, things should slow down again."

Kat shook her head. "No. Things are never going to slow down again. The Joker will get out again. Everything is going to go from bad to worse. You'll see."

Nathan started rummaging through his desk of papers. He sighed. "Well… suppose you're right." He muttered. Kat nodded and closed her eyes again. "I usually am." She whispered. A grin appeared on her face and Nathan chuckled.

Kat eventually drifted off. Kat stood in the middle of a dark alley. There was no one around her. A street light flickered off and on. Kat started walking towards the street. There was a man laying in the middle of the street. She squinted to try and make out who he was. When she stepped onto the road, something shiny stood out. A nameplate. The name read Michael Liddick. Kat took in the name and gasped. "Dad?" She choked the word out. "Dad?" She ran towards the man. He was laying on his stomach now. She knelt down and flipped him over. Kat jumped up to her feet and gasped. "Surprise!" It was the face of the Joker. Kat screamed."Kat! Kat! Kat, wake up!" Nathan yelled.

Kat blinked her eyes open. She looked around her frantically. "Are you okay?" Nathan asked, breathing heavy. She nodded. "Yeah. I just had a… dream."

"Well don't worry." Nathan patted her shoulder. "It was only a dream."

Kat shook her head. "Yeah, a very scary dream."

Nathan smiled. "Must've been."

Kat nearly fell out of her seat, when the interrogation door flew open. Batman was the first one out, followed by Gordon. "Which one are you getting?" Gordon asked.

"Rachel." Batman replied, before dodging out the door.

"What's going on?" Kat asked.

Gordon walked past her. "I need all units to head to 25050 2nd street!" He yelled. He stopped to turn around. "Kat, I need you to stay here and make sure the Joker stays put. Stevens is in there now." He didn't wait for a reply. He was out the door in a flash.

Kat stood frozen for a second. She was debating on whether or not to go back in the interrogation room with Stevens or not. "How about not." She whispered.

"Hey, Kat. You want to help me organize these records?" Nathan asked.

"Sure." Kat sat in Nathan's chair, when he stood up. "What's happening?" She asked slowly.

"I don't know." Nathan answered. "You can turn the scanner on and find out, though."

"Yeah, I guess I could." She hit the on button. Both of them listened intently.

**"**All available units are to head to 25050 2nd street!" Gordon's voice came on. Kat and Nathan exchanged glances. Detective Ramirez appeared at the doorway. Kat looked up. "What's happening, Detective?"

"The Joker has Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes. I don't know what's happening to them. All he said was that only one of them was going to make it." She answered.

Kat stared at her. She sighed and buried her face in her hands. "Oh my god. How can this be happening. Can things get any worse?"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Nathan said, he grabbed his gun.

Kat looked up and watched the Joker come out of the interaagation room with Detective Stevens. He had a sharp piece of glass to Steven's throat. "What do you want?" Nathan asked.

"I just want my phone call." Joker answered simply.

Nathan made a confused look. Joker held his hand out for the phone. "Don't." Kat whispered. Nathan threw him the phone anyway.

Joker looked over at Kat as he dialed a number. A few seconds pasted before a huge explosion occurred. Kat screamed and ducked under the desk. When she looked back up, papers were everywhere.

Joker took slow strides towards Kat. Kat panicked and looked around for anything. She picked up a small knife and held it up to him. Joker grabbed her wrist and took the knife. "Nice try." He whispered. "But we have some unfinished _business to attend to_."


End file.
